Doctor? Or Demon?
by LissaJoan
Summary: The Doctor and Clara travel to Lawrence, Kansas, in search of the Winchester boys. But what is the price each are willing to pay?
1. Lawrence, Kansas

It had been forever since Clara last saw the Doctor. She had asked him to return in a couple days, because it was Nina's birthday and she wanted to party with her. But that had been at least a month ago. Everyday she waited for him, and each day he didn't show. She was beginning to lose hope. They had gone to magnificent and wonderful places, yet it seemed like she was nothing to him. Not a single thought had gone to her, she supposed.

Abandoning her hope, she sat on her bed and watched out the window. Only a few cars passed, she checked the time. Ten at night. She sighed, closing her eyes. Then she heard it. The noise she had been listening for. The one sound that she waited a month for. The TARDIS finally showed up. And so had the Doctor. Her eyes popped open, and she looked out the window. No TARDIS. No Doctor. She frowned. She knew she had heard it. Clara got up and went downstairs. Looking out the door, she was sure it wasn't there. She shut and locked the door and turned to go up stairs. She glanced to the living room, and there was the sight she hoped for. The TARDIS stood, though she seemed less lively.

"What's the matter?" She asked it, rubbing the frame.

The door opened, and the Doctor smiled.

"Clara Oswald." He said.

"Doctor. I was beginning to think you wouldn't return."

"I always return. Listen, Clara, I was just looking for some people."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know them, but they need to be found."

"Doctor, Who?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Right, well, lets find them."

He smiled, and stepped aside for her to come in. Even inside the TARDIS seemed less lively. It scared her, because she knew the TARDIS was, in a way, alive. The Doctor wasn't seeing it. She grabbed the rail quickly, and they had landed. He strode out, Clara following him.

"Where are we?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." He remarked. "Sam and Dean were born here. So I'm sure they'll be here."

When she began to walk he spoke again. "Wait, back into the TARDIS."

"What? Why?"

"Just get in. Now." She nodded and went back in. He followed and made sure she was close to the consol.

"So what is it?" She asked.

He strode over to her, holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about this."

"About what?"

She screamed as his fist collided with her temple, knocking her out cold and onto the ground. He dragged her over to the rail, where he tied her up, and left her- a victorious grin on his lips. Out into Lawrence, to get the Winchesters into town.


	2. The Job Begins

"Dean, I think I found a job." Sam called out to Dean

"Where?" Dean called back.

"Lawrence. Kansas." Sam said. Dean froze what he was doing, and turned to face Sam.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We aren't going there again."

"Dean, its a job, we have to."

"No, find another place."

"Dean-"

"Sam, we aren't going back there. I don't care what you say, we can't. Go. Back." Dean's face was hard, he wouldn't give in quickly.

"But Dean, we need to go. A whole family was slaughtered. They had a six month old daughter. We have to do it."

Dean sighed and hung his head. He didn't want to go back, but there was nothing that was going to change Sam's mind.

"Fine, lets go. It's only two hours away."

Sam smiled slightly, and gathered his stuff. After they were cleared out and in the impala, they took off. Dean, not in the mood, turned the radio on. It was playing Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. He let it play, figuring it would keep Sam quiet.

Just as Dean said, two hours later, they were in Lawrence. Looked the same from the last time they were there. Though there was one slight difference.

"Sammy. Over there." Dean said, getting Sam's attention turned to a blue box. "What's that?"

"A police box. It looks brand new, yet they are usually in England, and from the 1960's. Wonder what its doing here.."

Dean rolled his eyes and drove on. A few blocks over from their old home, they reached the still-active crime scene. Sam pulled out a badge and got out. Dean followed. Sam raised his badge to the cop. He let the two pass.

"It's almost spotless. No broken furniture. Where was the family found?" Sam said to Dean.

"Over here." The two spun to face a man in uniform. "You two are FBI, right? That's what the newbie said."

"Yea, we're FBI." Dean remarked.

"Follow me then." He led them to the living room. "They were found on this couch, the mother and father's throats were slit, though no fighting, apparently. Not a sign of struggle. The children were found upstairs." The officer led the two up stairs to a blue bedroom. Toys were throughout the room, and there were bunkbeds, one had Clifford the dog, and the other- Spiderman. "The two boys were found in their beds. Holding their stuffed animals. They were only six."

"Twins?" Dean asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Johnathan and Samuel."

"Right, wasn't there one more?"

"Yes, the little girl. Elizabeth. Only six months."

"Where was she?" Sam piped up.

"In her crib." He walked out and to the room next to the boys. "Right here."

"No forced entrance?" Dean questioned the officer in the hall.

"No, all doors were locked, one window was open, though, from the inside. In the girls room"

Sam frowned and turned to leave. This wasn't a normal killing. Definitely a job.

"Right, you should probably leave, boys." the officer said, eying the two.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. I think you two should get out."

"Who are you?"

"Mike." He said. "Hunter. Leave."

"You don't understand. Something here. It's not right."

"Bobby called. Said you boys might come. He doesn't want you here. He figures it's a trap, considering the six month old child in the crib. Leave. Or stay. My suggestion." The officer walked out.

"You think?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nah, Bobby's just being over protective. But we should get out of this house."

Dean and Sam left the house with a slight nod to Mike. They took off to the nearest motel. Something about this one worried Dean it could be another trap. For Sam. He didn't want to take the chance, but Sam wasn't going to get up and leave. Dean just had to have Sam covered twenty-four seven.


	3. Oswald and the Winchesters

Clara awoke, dazed and slightly confused. She realized she was in the TARDIS, but there was not sight of the Doctor? And where could he be? Why would he leave her? Also, why on Earth was she tied to the rail? It didn't make sense. Her head stung, but she couldn't touch it.

"Doctor?" She called out. "Doctor, please, this isn't fun!"

No response, it was worrying her. She started to shout for help, pausing every now and then. During one pause, the TARDIS seemed to sigh. Clara was scared, and worried. Who she had seen last night, it couldn't have been him, could it? Had she done something wrong?

"Help! Can anyone hear me?! Please help!"

* * *

Sam and Dean walked the streets the next day, it was the the day after the bodies had been found. They were just walking by the odd blue police box when the phone rang. They looked at each other, and Dean shrugged, Sam grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Help! Please! I don't know if you can hear me, I really hope so...Please get me out!" Came a female voice, Sam raised his voice a little bit louder.

"Hello? Where are you?"

"Please help me! Please.. help!" Sam looked angry and gave the phone to Dean.

"Who's this?" He said in a gruff voice. His face softened when her heard quiet sobbing.

"Please..." Dean looked away from the phone, to Sam.

"Sam, we need to get in."

"Here, pick the lock." Sam handed him a paper clip, but there was no need. Dean pulled the door open and to find a huge room inside of a tiny box.

"Hello?" The girls voice echoed.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Over here...behind the console." She answered.

Sam and Dean went around to find a young girl, looking to be around her late teen years, tied up, a trail of half dried blood leading down from her right temple.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out." Sam said, starting to cut the ropes that held her back.

"I have to...I have to find him.." Clara muttered.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The Doctor...he's not right. It's not him."

"Sammy, know any Doctors in town?"

"No not Doctors, Doctor. He's called the Doctor."

"What?"

"He saves many, and to do this, isn't him. He's saved our world many times. And other worlds. He isn't right, right now. Something is wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, finally getting her free.

"Because he left me for a month, then brought me here. I think he said Lawrence, Kansas...I'm guessing America..He said he was looking for some guys. Then he told me to get back into the TARDIS and that's when he knocked me out." She raised her hand to her head, and noticed the blood on her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them, she started to get up. She was bit wobbly, enough that it caught Sam's attention, and he helped her up, and held her up as they made their way out of the strange box.

"Did he say who he was looking for?" Dean asked on the way out.

"Um, two guys. Winchester, I think.. Yea. Sam and Dean." Clara sighed, as if remembering was difficult. Sam looked over at Dean, slightly worried.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." She answered, the stepped out of the TARDIS. "And yours?"

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean Winchester." Sam introduced, Clara was slightly confused.

"So he's looking for you?" She asked. "Why you?"

"Um, Clara, what is he?"

"Amazing. Alien, but amazing. He's usually kind. And what he did didn't seem like him. He's got to be a ganger, or shape shifter..something." She sounded upset. "It wasn't him."

"Okay, lets get away from here." Sam said, his hand gently steadying her.

"How'd you find me?"

"The box. The phone rang." Sam answered. Clara smiled slightly back at the TARDIS, and whispered.

"Thanks. I'll bring him back safe."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Clara responded. "Is there some place we can go? I'd like to get washed up."

"Yea, Of course." Sam answered. They led her to their motel room, just down the street. Inside Dean plopped on a bed and Sam pointed to the bathroom. "Bathroom's right there, we'll be here."

"Alright." Clara nodded, going into the restroom, locking the door and taking a washcloth off to rinse off. In the mirror she saw the blood trail, luckily it didn't seem to serious, but it made her feel faint.

"Clara? Would you like some help with that cut?" Sam called through the door. Clara sighed, looking back at her head. She unlocked the door.

"No funny moves, Sam."

"No, don't worry. That's Dean, not me." Sam said, taking the washcloth and wetting it.

He was tall, much taller than Clara. He was cute too, she liked his looks. Ruggedly handsome, she thought to herself, and such beautiful eyes. He gently dabbed her forehead with the cloth, he was very sweet. His touch was tender and the stinging from the cut didn't both Clara. She looked up at his face, it was concentrated, but gently. Dean watched from the door way, smirking slightly. He whispered to himself.

"That's my boy."

Sam tenderly put two butterfly bandages on the cut. She closed her eyes and sighed, Sam- on an impulse- kissed her forehead. Clara smiled a little, and Dean's smirk grew.


	4. It can't be him

"Now, can you tell me more about that man?" Sam asked, leading her to a chair near the bed. He sat on the bed, and instead of the chair, she joined him.

"Well.. We've fought the Wifi, visited the Rings of Akhaten..This an, called the Doctor, is the best thing that Earth has seen. He's our defender. And that box, it's called a TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Yea, I don't know what it stands for, really, he hasn't told me. I just know the box goes anywhere throughout time and space. Anywhere he wants to go."

"Any more about the Doctor?" Sam asked, she was close to him, and he could tell she was still a little shaken by earlier events.

"He's bloody intelligent. From what I heard, he called himself a Time Lord from Gallifrey, I think. He said he's the last and the planet was destroyed in the Great Time War."

"Clara, we should get you some help.."

"No, Sam, I'm not crazy, I promise! You saw the blue police box! You saw how large it was! This man has two hearts." She said defensively. "And they are what this planet needs. Please, we've got to help him!"

"Fine. We'll find him." Dean said. "What's his name."

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor. He wears trench-coat type coats, with patches on the elbows I think, and a bow tie. And a screw driver type thing."

"Alright, we'll find him, you stay-"

"No, I will not stay. I want to help."

Dean looked back at Sam, as he wasn't in the mood for arguing with her. Sam rolled his eyes, and looked at Clara. She stood, as if she wasn't going to be knocked down again.

"It isn't safe. If you come, you cannot wander of, got that? Stay close and keep your eyes peeled twenty-four seven." He said, strictly. She smiled. "Right then, lets go."

They went outside, to the impala. Sam had Clara get into the back seat, and went back to talk to Dean at the trunk.

"What're you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Well, whoever the Doctor is and if he's real or not, he may be our killer."

"Well lets-" Sam was cut off by Clara's shout.

"Doctor!" She jumped out of the car.

Sam and Dean looked at one another and took off after her. The man she ran in the direction of looked fierce, and she slowed, nearing him. He hid his fierceness, noticing who tailed Clara. His head cocked slowly, and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Well...I think we should go somewhere...concealed, don't you think?" The Doctor said.

The Winchesters nodded, allowing this man to lead them into a nearby, foreclosed home. Clara followed confused and slightly unsure.

"So, you managed to find Clara." The Doctor said, once inside, with a evil grin. Sam pulled Clara closer, protectively, and she tried to resist, but gave up. She had noticed the Doctor's grin wasn't kind. "You should have left her."

Clara gasped quietly, backing against Sam. "Doctor." She whispered sadly.

"Wasn't going to happen. Now, who are you _really_?" Dean questioned, he stepped up a bit, trying to give a bit more protection to Clara. The Doctor was watching her, and seemed angry.

"The Doctor."

"No you're not! I know the Doctor! He isn't like that!" Clara shouted.

"Oh how little you know. _I'm_ over a thousand years old. I've killed many. Even wiped out species. Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Because the Doctor saved me. And I saved him." She said.

"Well, well, well, the _Doctor_ isn't a savior. He's got more blood on his hands than you know, little girl. And I wouldn't say you saved him. Only a few manage that. And you, you haven't done anything but confuse him. Don't you wonder why he wants you with him?"

"You just admitted you weren't him." Sam said.

"Oh..So I did...oops." The Doctor's eyes shifted all black, then in an instant, they were normal. "Naughty Clara, you should've stayed in the TARDIS. Maybe I should tell them why you fascinate the Doctor, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"I'm talking about how you died. _The woman twice dead_. The Doctor's met you before. You fascinate him. He's confused about you." The Doctor grinned, victoriously. "You've died. And you don't even know. The TARDIS didn't like you. Though apparently, she got over it, because she 'saved' you I suppose."

"Shut up. You're lying. Shut up!" Clara shouted, her eyes teared up.

"Oh, but why would I lie? Its much more interesting to tell you the truth." He laughed slightly.

"Leave her alone." Sam said. "I've died, and so has Dean, we're both back."

"Yea, but you two were brought back, by deals. She wasn't." The Doctor added.

"Stop it! Just shut up! You brougt could've left me!"

"Oh, I didn't bring you. Your precious Doctor did. I got him after he arrived. I needed you out of the way."

"Go to hell!" Clara snapped, about to charge him. Sam held her back.

"Oh, Clara, you should watch yourself."

"No, you should watch yourself. Leave her alone." Dean said.

"Protective, are you? Maybe of your brother, not much else though. Except that car of yours."

Clara was crying slightly. This man had saved her, and comforted her. And now he wasn't even there. Sam held her close.

"Oh, little Clara and Sam? Well, shouldn't last long. She'll die, you know." The Doctor said.

"Don't talk about her like that. She isn't a piece of meat." Sam said defensively.

"What, Clara's not going to talk?" The Doctor grinned devilishly at her. "No? Tsk tsk tsk, shame. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

"Do what?" she asked.

The Doctor, unexpectedly, charged at Sam and Dean, knocking the two over. It was enough to knock the wind out of them. He grabbed Clara and ran out of the home.

"SAM!" Clara cried out. "DEAN!"

"CLARA!" Sam called back, getting to his feet and chasing after them. When he got outside, they were gone, and so was the impala.

"Sammy?" Dean called out to him. "Where'd they go? Where's the impala?!"

"He took it..and her."


	5. Cornered

"C'mon, lets go." Sam was tense, and Dean could tell he wasn't alright.

"Sammy, I know." He answered. "But you can't let your emotions get in the way of a job. I think we should get Bobby and Ellen in on this one."

"My emotions are not getting in the way!"

"Yea, they are. You kissed the girls forehead, you never kiss anyone's forehead, and now you kiss hers."

"So?"

"You have feelings for the girl you just met!"

"So do you!"

"Nah, I just want to get laid. Big difference."

"Fine forget it. I'll call Ellen, you get a hold of Bobby."

Each went off in separate directions, both pulling out their phones.

"Hey Ellen. Yea, it's Sam...Yea, Dean and I are all right..."

"Hey Bobby. We got a job we could use some help with."

"Yea, okay. Thanks Ellen. See you soon."

"Yep, see ya Bobby."

They hung up and faced each other.

"Helen?"

"On her way, and Bobby?"

"A few towns over. Should be here in an hour."

"Okay. I found your car. Asked someone if they saw it go by, they said they saw where it went."

"Right, so where is it?"

"Two blocks over, another foreclosed home."

"Okay, lets wait for Bobby and Helen."

"No, since when do you wait?"

"Since it involves your emotions. Now wait."

"No. I'm going. With or without you."

"Sammy!" Dean called as Sam stormed out of the motel. Scribbling a quick letter, he left the address for Ellen and Bobby. He chased after Sam, catching him almost a block away. "Sam, wait up."

"You're not stopping me."

"No, I'm coming with you. Stupid as it is." They walked the street, nearing the foreclosed home.

One thought lay on Sam's mind. Clara. And on Dean's mind a different subject- the fact that Sam was so ready to fight, when he'd known this girl for a matter of hours and the fact that this girl had been dead. Twice. She wasn't usual.

The two quickly made their way to the foreclosed house. This one, like the last, seemed empty but it had to be a ruse. Dean had two guns on him, being smart enough to have left one in the hotel and have on on him, which happened to be an upside due to the fact the demon guy had taken their car. He gave on to Sam and they cautiously stepped in. They checked the upper leverls, and ground floor before Dean spotted the basement door. They went down, armed and ready to fire. It was dark, and only one light shown dimly throughout the room. Underneath that light, lay a limp, lifeless body.

"Clara!" Sam almost shouted. Dean locked his jaw, knowing it was the worst thing for Sam to have done. Sam, on the other hand, fell onto his knees, lifting her head onto his lap. "Clara, please be okay..." His head turned up to Dean as he gently rocked back and forth. "Still breathing."

"Sam, behind you!" Dean snapped. Sam turned his head, not wanting to move her away. The man looked down at him, a slight glare in his eyes. Sam glared right back.

"She's bleeding." The Demon said, a childish tone of voice taunting his win. "I think our friend Dean should take her to the hospital. Sammy, what do you say to a...chat?"

"No way, I'm not leaving him." Dean answered furiously.

"What did you do to her?" Sam growled.

"Eh, not much. Knocked her out again. Human's are so fragile, aren't they? Of course you would know, wouldn't you Dean? And you too Sam. But it was so much more fun to make her beg for mercy. Lets just say, I think I did a good enough job in injuring the small British girl. I'd get her some help." The man laughed devilishly, Sam was wondering if the man Clara knew was still alive, and still in there. Sam hadn't moved from the floor, and Dean, still on the bottom step of the stair case.

"Why did you have to hurt her?"

"Because, she's no use to me, except drawing you two here."

"And what do want with us?"

"Oh, not you...Little Sammy Winchester."

All three of them looked up as loud bangs sounded from upstairs. Then a few shouts. "Sam? Dean?" It was Bobby, and Ellen.

"Down here!" Dean called, looking up the staircase.

In the absence of his vision, the Doctor smacked Sam upside the head with a shovel. Dean turned back around, in time to see Sam hit the floor. Dean's eyes grew wide, and his jaw locked. Bobby and Ellen came down quickly, only seeing Dean.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bobby asked, his voice slightly raised. He glanced downward, and saw Sam and some girl laying on the floor, both not moving. The up, he noticed a man, whose eyes were black, and pointed his gun at him. "What happened?" He asked gruffly.

"Who's the girl?" Ellen asked.

"The girl is that man's friend" Dean said, pointing to the Doctor. "But that _man_ is possessed. Demon. I turned my head for just a second to call up to you. He hit Sammy with a shovel."

"Why didn't you use the colt?"

"A. It's in the trunk of the impala because Sam thought it would be safe if he put a lock sign on, and b, the girl. She said this man, called the Doctor, is alien. Or a Time lord apparently. There is something different about the two of them."

"The Doctor?" Ellen asked, she searched the possessed man's face, and smiled faintly. "I met him...years ago. Bobby, Dean, get those two and lets get out." Bobby and Dean made a move toward Sam and Clara. The Doctor cocked his head slowly, a sly grin across his face.

"Why, haven't you learned Dean? You did, of course, free me. You, Ellen, Bobby and Sam here." He said "You should know not to fight the demons that fill you with fear."

"You don't scare me" Dean answered. The Doctor just threw his head back and laughed.

Bobby grabbed Sam, and Dean grabbed Clara. The Doctor didn't move, three hunters would have been suicide. The two slowly made their way upstairs, while Ellen kept her eyes and gun locked on the demon. Once upstairs, Ellen locked the basement door, and laid salt down at the entrance.

They laid Sam and Clara down for a moment while they got the vehicles together. Bobby pulled Dean aside, his face said it all. Anger.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed! You could've gotten Sam and that girl killed to! People have mentioned a man named the Doctor. They know he's stronger than humans. Don't you ever try something so stupid again."

"Well, I couldn't let Sam go alone, now could I? He wasn't going to stop. We went to save _her. _And Bobby, even she's wrong. Like, she's been dead twice now. That demon guy took her. She's hurt bad though."

Bobby shook his head, then decided Sam needs more protection than the girl, so Dean laid her in the back of the impala, while Sam was put in Bobby's vehicle and driven back to the motel, Ellen with them. At the motel, she sprayed a little cold water on Sam's face, which slowly brought him back to reality. There was clearly only one thing on his mind.

"Where is she? Where's Clara?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Hospital. With Dean." Sam sighed with relief, sitting himself up.

"And the demon?"

"Didn't touch him. We want to know if he's worth it, because Ellen seems to think so."

Sam nodded, getting himself off the bed. He ignored the pounding on the back of his head. And he told them what he really wanted.

"I want to see her."


	6. Rest now, my warrior

Bobby and Ellen didn't object and at once, they were off to the hospital. Dean smiled a little as Sam walked in, he was seated facing Clara.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yea, you?"

"I'm fine."

"What about her?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"Nothing too serious. A few bruised ribs, broken wrist, but no internal bleeding." A doctor answered, walking in. "Doctor Nicole Hemingway."

"Oh, so is she...?"

"She'll be alright, no worries."

"Thank you." Sam stepped farther in, moving in long strides to the side of Clara's bed. Dean stepped away, joining Bobby and Ellen closer to the door. They watched as Sam pulled a chair over, sat down and gently brushed away a piece of hair from her face. He held her head slightly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Dean, Ellen and Bobby took that as a sign to step outside to talk.

"Twice you say?" Ellen asked.

"Yea, she's been dead twice, but nothing has ever suggested a deal or anything like that. And there is pure innocence in her. Plus, Sam's head over heels for the girl."

Throughout their conversation, one at a time, they'd steal glances at Sam and Clara. After awhile, they moved down to the cafeteria, and Sam fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

Clara slowly opened her eyes, very slowly. The first thing she saw was him. Sam Winchester. He sat directly next to her, asleep, his hand laid a top hers. She smiled faintly.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." A woman walked in with a clipboard. "I'm Doctor Nicole Hemingway. It's good to see you awake at last. He's been here about nine hours now. I told him to go home, get some rest, but I suppose it wasn't going to happen. How are you feeling?"

"Sore..." Clara answered, sliding her hand from beneath Sam's. She didn't move it away, but just on top of his.

"Alright, well, there is a call button on the side of your bed if you need anything at all, alright?" When Clara nodded the doctor left the room, and Clara's eyes fell back on him. Only one thing came to mind. She began to sing the song from Akhaten.

"Rest now, my warrior. Rest now, heart shaped with honour. Live. Wake up, wake up. And let the cloak of light cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up, wake up. Live. Wake up, wake up.

And let the cloak of light cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up, wake up."

Sam smiled gently, opening his eyes slowly. Clara's eyes were closed, but she could feel his hand moving gently. She smiled as well.

"So, my warrior has awoken." Clara smiled as she glanced over at him.

"I'm a warrior now?"

"Of course you are. You saved me didn't you?"

"Not exactly, no. I got knocked out trying to."

"So? Just because a warrior is shot in battle, does that mean he is not longer a warrior?"

Sam smiled at Clara. She looked at him, her eyes were beautiful and intriguing. There was something about Clara that Sam couldn't get rid of, or that he would want to anyway.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"Sore, but I'll live." Sam's mind went to the demon saying she had died twice already. What if she didn't live? What would happen then? "Sam?"

"Uh, yea?" He responded, he then realized he may have missed what she said.

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine." He answered. "What was that song you were singing?"

"It was from the Rings of Akhaten. Merry sang it to please the god, whom of which the Doctor called a parasite. We saved them." Clara answered. Sam could tell this wasn't made up. She didn't seem to be dreamy about it, but rather a bit saddened by it.

Dean, Bobby, and Ellen stood in the doorway, but neither Clara nor Sam noticed. With Clara sitting up, and Sam sitting on the edge of her bed, the moment just seemed right. Sam leaned forward, and gently ran his hand through her hair. They floated together, it seemed, as their foreheads rested against one another. Sam kissed her cheek, a few times, each time getting closer to her lips. He finally felt her soft lips against his.

Dean grinned, and Bobby smacked him upside the head. Ellen shook her head at the two. They waited until the kiss-fest, as Dean called it, was over before entering the room.


	7. Confusion and lies

"Dean, didn't you talk to Mike?"

"Mike?"

"Dean. The hunter or cop from the crime scene." Sam said, sitting down with a tray of food, since he hadn't eaten in hours.

"I thought you were up with Clara." Dean commented, though didn't look upset that Sam joined them.

"She's sleeping, again. Doctor Hemingway said I should get something to eat, so I figured I'd come and get something."

"Right, okay. So, what about Mike?"

"Did you not hear his warning?"

"What?"

"I told him to tell you to get out. But you two didn't listen! And look where we are right now." Bobby ranted. "And then you two go and follow this demon for the girl, when we are literally twenty minutes away."

"Sorry Bobby," Sam apologized. "I couldn't leave her."

"Sam, you just met the girl." Bobby replied. "You're lucky Mike called me back and said you two wouldn't budge, I was already on my way to pick Ellen up."

"I don't care if I just met her, I wasn't going to leave her with a demon."

"It was stupid and irresponsible and going in there like that was stupid. Why didn't you get into the impala?"

"Because we weren't going to shoot the man!" Bobby glared disapprovingly. Sam grunted and got up. He left the table without another word.

"Dammit Sam." Bobby snorted.

"Bobby, go easy."

"No, Dean. You need to watch it, and watch him."

"Yea, I know! Cas already told me."

"Cas?"

"Castiel. The angel that dragged me out of hell."

"And what did he say?"

"That I had to stop him, or he will."

Bobby put his head in his hands and frowned. He was worried about Sam, unsure if this girl was something she shouldn't be. He went to research this Clara.

* * *

"Sam, can I speak to you out here? Please." Bobby asked, nodding his head toward the hall, where Dean was waiting. Sam, looking down at Clara smiled, and left her, heading to the hall.

"What is it?" He asked, rather frustrated with Bobby.

"Clara Oswin Oswald, born November 23rd, 1866. Died December 24th, 1892." He replied. "This is the girl in that room. As far as I know there aren't any other Clara's."

"Well, she was saying something about him being a time traveler or what not. Maybe she's from the future as well." Dean said. Bobby looked back to Sam, and realized he had gone back in the room.

"Clara, do you have a middle name?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. I've started just saying I'm Clara Oswin Oswald though. Sounds good, don't you think?"

"Yea.. I like it.." Sam sighed slightly.

"Sam? What is it?" Clara asked. "Was it what...was it true? What he said about me?"

"Um..I don't know-"

"Yes you do. About what the Doctor had said, or whoever is in him."

"Clara, it's a demon inside the Doctor. And he isn't nice..." Sam bit his lip, then continued. "Yes, its true."

"How do you know it's me?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Yea?"

"That's exactly what the tombstone said."

"Oh.." Clara sighed.

"Sam. Bobby's got something." Dean came in, rushed.

"Give me a minute, Dean. I'll be right there. Clara, call your doctor."

"Okay.." She pressed the call button. A voice answered, replying 'be right there' and then let go. A few minutes later Doctor Nicole Hemingway walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, when can she get out?"

"She's good to go now. She needs a cast, but that should be done tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Yea." Sam replied, smiling some.

"Right then, lets get your wrist wrapped and into a sling. You also don't need to be lifting or doing anything strenuous to those ribs." Doctor Hemingway added, beginning to wrap Clara's arm up. They walked out about five minutes, Sam still holding Clara up as they walked. She would have told him she was fine, but she felt comfortable having a steady hand guide her way.

Down in the lobby Dean was pacing as Sam and Clara walked over.

"What is she doing?"

"I'm not leaving her. She's not going out of my sight."

"She isn't coming with us."

"Dean, car, now, lets go. Bobby had something"

"Yea, he left, lets go."

Dean acted like an eight year old throwing a hissy fit. He got into the drivers seat, and waited for the two to get in, before taking off.

"So, did he say anything?"

"No, we just have to meet him and Ellen a few blocks over."

"Right.." Sam wasn't sure about this, but figured Clara would be more safe with four hunters to protect her. Clara, meanwhile, sat quietly in the back, one arm raised in a sling, the other on her knee. She trembled slightly, and Dean pulled into a large, seemingly empty lot. Trees covered much of the property, and that's where Dean saw the trail going through the trees. He called Bobby to confirm.

A few minutes into the dense treed area, there was a small house, and Bobby's vehicle sat out front. All three got out of the car, and the boys went to the back and grabbed guns. "You fire any weapons girl?"

"My name's Clara, and no I don't."

"Then stay between us. You'll be more safe. Lets go." The guns were locked and loaded, and Clara looked uneasy. Dean took up the front, while Clara walked near Sam.

"Is he always so thick headed?" She asked.

"Dean? Yea. He likes to be the intimidating, not the intimidated." Sam answered, he kept his gun pointed down, with Clara right in front of her, he didn't want to risk anything.

* * *

_A/N _

_Hello! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I hope you enjoy the new ship Clam as well. This isn't up to date with Supernatural, as I am only on Season four, so, I just ask you stay with me on this. :33 Enjoy!_

_~Lissa Joan_


	8. And the difficulty grows

They stalked in, expecting dead silence when Ellen popped her head around the corner, greeting them. She nodded toward where Bobby stood. He looked angered, and his eyes shot to Clara. His face was hard and he began. Clara bit her lip nervously, and looked towards the floor-feeling completely out of place.

"This Doctor of yours, I couldn't find too much on him, until Ellen mentioned something, kinda interesting." Bobby looked at Ellen to explain.

"Yea, well, a few years back. Yea, had the age wrong...by a lot, I was slightly confused...don't know why. Anyway, I was invited to a wedding in England. My old friend's daughter was getting married. I had met her daughter when she was three. Sweet child. Well, she was to get married, and so I left Jo in charge of the Roadhouse and left. Few years back...any way, I was there because my old friend, Sylvia, invited me, and I thought why not? So, anyways, her daughter begins to walk down the isle when she starts screaming, and out of nowhere, she disappears."

"Disappears?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, not turned and fled, but downright vanished from the spot she stood in. Half way down the isle." Ellen added. "Sylvia was freaking out and then a little while later, at the after party I believe, she shows up-enraged, with a man in a brown suit."

"And then what?"

"Well, I was standing off to the side, and he was there as well. I introduced myself, curious. He called himself the Doctor. He was mystical and took off a little while later." She sighed. "Anyway, that man back there didn't look like him."

"So he isn't the Doctor?" Dean asked.

"We didn't think so until we found a few people to talk to. Martha Jones and a Jack Harkness." Bobby interrupted.

"Wait, the bride...what happened to her?" Clara asked.

"Oh, Donna? Didn't marry him, she went of for a while. Hardly called. No one knows where to. As for Martha Jones, I called her and had a chat with her and her husband Both denied knowledge of the Doctor and when I brought up he may be in danger, they gave in. Martha and her husband Mickie told me to contact one Captain Jack Harkness."

"Sounds like booze." Dean put in. Ellen rolled her eyes slightly and continued.

"Well, I called him and not five minutes after, he shows up at the door."

"Showed up?"

"Yea. Bobby and I told him what was going on...I'll let him explain."

The three looked confused, until a man wearing an army blue trench coat entered the room.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." He grinned, a slightly welcoming yet mischievous grin.

"Jack, this is Dean and Sam. And she's the Doctor's newest." Bobby said, he still didn't have much to say about the girl. She sighed, and turned to face Jack.

"Clara Oswald. Nice to meet you Jack."

Jack gave a friendly smile around, and began his explaination.

"The Doctor has a way of cheating death. It's a special species sort of thing. Anyway, he's the last. He cheats death by regeneration. Changing his looks basically. Looks and personality but leaving memories and knowledge. As for Donna...She doesn't remember her time with the Doctor." Jack turned to Clara, she seemed to be mulling over things in her mind.

"Jack..." He cocked his head slightly. "Good friend Jack. Watch him. He flirts."

"Pardon?"

"He mentioned a Jack. Called you a flirt."

"I say a simple greeting and he thinks I'm flirting!" Jack laughed. "He's brought you up as well. A little while back, he came to visit. He says you've died. You also confuse him."

"So...What can you do to help the Doctor?"

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean _you can't_? You can't or you _won't_?" Sam growled slightly.

"I can't. I don't deal with demons. I deal with temporal rift issues, and things that have more to do with space. Besides, Cardiff is having a rift energy fluxation, so I really must get back."

"You can't just leave!" Clara's voice was pleading.

"I can't help. He's human in this aspect, Clara, the four next to you know what to do. Trust them. I know you can."

"I do trust them. I'm just scared." Jack smiled gently. Sam had realized she was one of the few people who admitted their fright aloud. She began to hum softly to herself, though fear lingered in her eyes.

Within a minute, Jack had disappeared, and Clara was no where to be found. This struck Sam deep. He'd found her twice and he'd promised himself he wouldn't lose her. And here he was, standing, anxious and alone.

"Clara?" He called out, the room was darkening, as the sun began to dip down under the trees. His voice began to rise with slight panic. Dean, Ellen and Bobby weren't there either. He shouted for them. He tried the doors, but they wouldn't budge, and he couldn't break the windows to get out.

"Clara?! Dean!" Sam called, panicking. "Ellen! Bobby!"

"Sam." A deep voice answered his calls. It was then that Sam realized where they were, and what was happening.

"What do you want Castiel?" Sam spat. "And why didn't you go through Dean? Or just show up!"

"You should be careful. You still aren't welcome to most angels."

"Yes, I know, I haven't done anything yet though."

"No. But the female."

"Clara is none of your buisness."

"She is. The one who dies, time and time again. If anything is to happen to her, I urge you to not search or rescue."

"She isn't going to get hurt and you better not be touching her, or I will kick your ass back to heaven."

"Sam, for once I'm here for you, on behalf of Dean." Castiel looked blankly at Sam, sizing him up. "Clara Oswald may have a certain innocence to her, but a trail of tears surround her. A mixture of bad and good luck, death, life, peace, and destruction."

"Isn't that _humanity_?" Sam glared at the angel standing in front of him. "You cannot tel me to leave her. Not now."

"You must. You're distracted. You've got to remain in control-"

"_If anything happens to her, I will go to hell and back to save her. _Don't underestimate. Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Sam growled. Castiel hesitated, then disappeared.

* * *

As Harkness disappeared, Sam dropped to the floor like a sack of weights. Clara was the first over to him, and Dean, worriedly, looked to Bobby for answers.

"Sammy?" He asked quietly, kneeling next to his brother. He raised his voice and tried again. "Sammy?"

He was out for several minutes and in a moment, his eyes flashed open. Dean sighed in relief.

"The hell man? Didn't sleep enough?"

"I'm fine." Sam answered shortly.

"Don't seem fine." Bobby replied.

"You know what. Yea. I'm not fine. Dean, keep your fucking angel away from me. I don't want his help." Sam huffed, fury rising. " I don't need him looking out for me."

"Cas? What'd he want?"

"Oh, about the fact that you _asked him to watch out for me_."

Dean pulled Sam into the hallway, leaving Clara, Ellen, and Bobby alone to stare after them.

"What did he say?"

"He said I'm distracted and that I should forget Clara. I don't know, but it sounded like a threat. And I'm not taking that bullshit Dean. Tell him to back off."

Sam's voice irritated Dean. It was rough and gravely-it definitely wasn't his 11 year old brother anymore. It was a more mature brother. And Dean could flat out tell that it was Clara. She was something important for some reason. Enough to worry Castiel. Dean needed to know. But not now, he need Sam before he needed answers.

"He's only doing as I asked." Dean answered casually. "I won't tell him to stop when I asked him to."

Sam grimaced and pushed past Dean. In the room he saw what Castiel was trying to get at, yet he ignored it. Clara was different. But she was perfect to him. Bobby and Ellen were talking to her, and from the door way, it seemed she was defensive. Getting closer he heard why. Bobby was muttering to her.

"-how're you even alive? I've seen old pictures of you. One in Victorian London."

"I was never in Victorian London!"

"That's where you died princess."

"Bobby-"

"Hold it Sam. Tell me. Are you a trick? A trap?" Bobby snapped. Clara replied a very quiet 'I don't understand. Please. You're scaring me.', in which Bobby got more frustrated and raised his voice. "Trying to get our Sam to say yes to Satan?"

"BOBBY! Shut the fuck up already!" Sam yelled, sick of hearing these questions. Clara was shaken slightly, and Bobby looked stunned at Sam's outburst. He backed away from Clara. Sam held his hand out to Clara, who took it thankfully. He didn't say anything else, as he strode out of the house with Clara on his arm.

Sam was sick of this demon business. It was shit and it wasn't fun. He looked down at the top of Clara's head, realizing she'd wrapped her arm around his, laying her head on his arm as they walked.

"Thank you Sam." She whispered as the came up to the Impala.


End file.
